Meredith Walker
Meredith Walker is a Banshee and appears to be the primary antagonist, The Benefactor, in Season 4 of Teen Wolf. Biography Meredith Walker is said to be an orphan, according to Malia, her entire family is dead. Lydia describes her as a "fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard." Those Banshee abilities led to her internment in Eichen House, a mental health facility. During her commitment, Meredith came to the attention of some parapsychologists working for Lorraine Martin, Lydia's grandmother. They brought her to a special room in the Martin's lake house to test her precognitive abilities. The tests almost killed her. Meredith was hospitalized for over a year after that and never really recovered. Lydia says the tests drove her insane. While she was unconscious, Meredith was in the same room as a badly burned and comatose Peter Hale. She was able to pick up his thoughts though some unexplained means. Peter was ranting about wanting to kill all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills so he could start over with stronger stock. It was Peter's "ravings of a lunatic" that planted the idea and the means for creating The Dead Pool and setting "The Benefactor" plan in motion. She knew Brunski was a serial killer. She used him. Meredith had him use Lorraine's computer and code for the Dead Pool. He put it online, took the money from the Hale Vault and made the payments. Season 3 Meredith is in Eichen House during Stiles Stilinski's brief stay. He sees her talking into a dead telephone receiver. (read more...) Meredith showed up at Beacon Hills High School looking for fellow Banshee Lydia Martin. She was later, after listening to another dead phone, able to tell Stiles and Isaac where to find Lydia. (read more...) Season 4 Meredith leaves Eichen House and walks several miles into town looking for Lydia. She is picked up by Deputy Parrish and taken to the Sheriff's Station where she provides a clue to the second keyword to The Benefactor's encrypted Dead Pool. She is then returned to Eichen House. (read more...) Meredith refused to help with the third keyword. She says "things have changed" and The Benefactor doesn't want her helping. She becomes so agitated that she screams causing Lydia's ears to bleed. (read more...) Lydia finds a photograph of Meredith taken in Lorraine Martin's lake house. (read more...) We later learn that Meredith is not dead and appears to be The Benefactor. (read more...) Meredith is reunited with Peter Hale. He inserts his claws into her neck and learns that he was the origin of The Benefactor plan. (read more...) Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Meredith shows up at school.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Meredith listens to the voices.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatitable Meredith.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 5 IED Meredith to the Sheriff Station.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 5 IED Lydia and Meredith.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 5 IED Meredith not ringing.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 6 Orphaned Meredith banshee scream.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 9 Perishable Meredith playing dead.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized has Meredith been to the lake house.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 9 Perishable flashback Meredith at the lake house.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 9 Perishable Experts use Meredith.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 9 Perishable Meredith is Benefactor.png Category:Alive Category:Female